


-killing with knives-

by white_angel



Series: irl. i am weird. [5]
Category: Among Us (Video Game), K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alien Impostor(s) (Among Us), Alien Planet, Alternate Universe - Among Us (Video Game) Setting, Bad Puns, Blood, Character Death, Choose Your Own Ending, Crazy, Creepy, Drama, Funny, Gen, Human Crewmate(s) (Among Us), Human Impostor(s) (Among Us), I might make a sequel, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, I'm Not Ashamed, I'm Sorry, Jeon Jungkook & Jung Hoseok | J-Hope are Siblings, Jeon Jungkook-centric, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope & Min Yoongi | Suga are Best Friends, Killing, Kim Namjoon | RM & Kim Seokjin | Jin are Best Friends, Knives, Murder Mystery, No Smut, Not Beta Read, Planet V-92 KL 46, Planets, Poison, Read, Smile, Somebody Lives/Not Everyone Dies, What Have I Done, What Was I Thinking?, but no promises, i think, welp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:54:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27676331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/white_angel/pseuds/white_angel
Summary: there is a killer and he is on this ship. he kills. only one can survive.
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Jeon Jungkook/Jung Hoseok/Kim Namjoon/Kim Seokjin/Kim Taehyung/Min Yoongi/Park Jimin, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Min Yoongi | Suga, Kim Namjoon | RM/Kim Seokjin | Jin, Kim Taehyung | V/Park Jimin
Series: irl. i am weird. [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1960324
Kudos: 3





	-killing with knives-

**Author's Note:**

> i don't know anything about space. i didn't look up anything. so, i don't rly know what i'm doing. but let's get this started!
> 
> i didn't rly think this out. i hope that the title was ok. idk heh

**-killing with knives-**

**among us ver.**

**[listen](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=07nRu4xjUTw) **

****

Have you ever been told that if you're a good child, you will be blessed with the best things?

That happened for Jeon Jungkook. But not for his crewmates.

On his birthday, well, early birthday. His family gave him a knife. His family was always the type to...

kill for fun.

No, they weren't crazy. They just had a different mindset. That's all. No one knew about his family history.

They all thought that his family was like every other normal one. Not one that had been killing people for generations.

So, when Jungkook was enrolled into a Space Academy, his family gave him their best dagger.

This was when the magic would happen. He never used it, until he was chosen to go along with 6 other people.

They were all chosen for special reasons. People didn't like the fact that Jungkook was so young, yet he was able to go with them.

But, that's how life goes. Jungkook was in a room with the boys.

This was where you could choose your color. They let the youngest go first. So, Jungkook went.

"Hey, Jungkook. You can go first. I don't really care what my color is."

Jimin told Jungkook.

"How about.. we go from youngest to oldest?"

Jungkook asked while biting his lip. Everyone in the academy knew that Jungkook was a shy one, so they allowed it.

"Ok!"

Taehyung said.

"So, Jungkook, Taehyung, Jimin, Namjoon, Hoseok, me, then Jin?"

Yoongi asked.

"I guess."

Hoseok said.

Once everyone chose what color they were, they went to their rooms.

**COLORS:**

**Jungkook - BLACK**

**Taehyung - ORANGE**

**Jimin - YELLOW**

**Namjoon - BLUE**

**Hoseok - PURPLE**

**Yoongi - WHITE**

**Jin - CYAN**

They then got what they needed for the trip.

**Jungkook - notebook and voice recorder /w dagger**

**Taehyung - notebook and voice recorder**

**Jimin - notebook and voice recorder /w pen**

**Namjoon - notebook and voice recorder /w manual for ship**

**Hoseok - notebook and voice recorder**

**Yoongi - notebook and voice recorder /w snacks**

**Jin - notebook and voice recorder /w water**

When everyone got what they needed, they went to say their goodbyes and went into the ship. They were scared, because they were going to Planet V-92 KL 46, it was the newest planet found, and they had to get samples from it. Once the doors were locked. They were locked with each other. Six innocent. But. One killer.

**|~~~|**

When Jin went into the ship, he knew that something was wrong when he stepped in. He asked everyone something.

"Hey, does something feel wrong?"

"Well, nah! We're going to Planet V-92 KL 46, which is the farthest that the human race has gone. Well of course something feels wrong!"

Taehyung said.

"Yah! This is how you speak to your hyung!"

Jin told Taehyung.

"We barely know each other. How 'bout we do some ice breaker?"

Jimin asked.

"Well, I mean. We should, you know, to know more about each other!"

Namjoon said.

Jungkook felt kinda scared, because how would he tell everyone about him? His family just filled the forms themselves. They never told him what they put. SO, he just thought,

_-suck it up jungkook. just make something up. they won't notice. because, after all. they won't be able to see the light ever again.-_

"So, let's start from oldest to youngest!"

Taehyung and Jimin said together.

"Hey, hey, hey, we should finished putting our stuff down, then we can start."

(like the anime pun?)

Hoseok said.

"Okay..."

Jimin and Taehyung said at the same time while pouting.

**|~~~|**

When they finished, they sat in a circle and started ice breaking.

"So, Jin Hyung! Start it off!"

Taehyung said.

"Well... I am 27 years old. I like cooking."

"YOONGI HYUNG'S TURN!"

Jimin had said.

"27. Sleep."

"That was boring."

Hoseok said before saying,

"HI! MY NAME IS JUNG HOSEOK AND I AM YOUR SUNSHINE!"

He said with a GIANT smile. It might be bigger than the sun.

"Hello, my name is Kim Namjoon. I like reading."

"I am JIMIN, and I love making FRIENDS!"

"My name is KIM TAEHYUNG~ I love smiling and having fun!"

It's Jungkook's turn and everyone looks at him. Jungkook bites his and everyone coos at him. He just blushes.

"U- I- I'm. J- Jeo- on. -gulp- J- jun- gkoo- kook."

"Is that all?"

Jin asked him.

"Y- ye."

Jungkook says while bowing a little. Right when he sat up, he pushed a small button on his voice recorder and the lights were going off.

"AHH! I- I'm scared of t- the d- dark!"

Hoseok and Taehyung said at the same time.

"O- okay. We need 3 people to fix the lights, and the other four to stay here and keep each other company. Who want to come with me to fix the lights?"

Namjoon tells the group.

"I will!"

Jungkook says out loud, which makes everyone surprised, because he was a QUIET ONE. Everyone thought that he was going to help him, but he was thinking of something else. He could kill someone after all this time. He hadn't gotten his hands on blood in a long time and he was excited.

"Who else?"

Namjoon asked.

"I will also go."

Jin said.

**|~~~|**

They were at the lights and while they were all helping each other, Jungkook tried to make the process slower, by doing the wrong things on "accident."

"Jungkook! You keep messing it up!"

Jin yelled at him.

"B- but, I'm. J- just t-trin' t- to he- help."

"You can help by doing nothing. Let us handle it."

Jin told him.

"I- i'm sorry."

Jungkook used his acting skills and started to cry. Jin noticed and while Namjoon was fixing the lights, Jin hugged Jungkook and Jungkook smircked. He was so dumb. He was gonna die. When they pulled into a hug, Jungkook pulled out his dagger and said,

"You're dumb."

And stabbed Jin and he fell onto him and Jungkook fell to the ground with a yelp. Good thing that Namjoon just finished the lights.

"AHH!!!"

"Oh! Jungkook! Jin!"

"...N- NAMJOON!!!"

Jungkook yelled at him, while trying to run back from the room and ran to the others. When he reached the cafe, he tried to act like he was tring to catch his breath and tried to look pale.

"Hey! What happened? You look like you just say a ghost!"

Yoongi ask him.

"N- NAM- NAMJOON!!! J- JIN!!!"

"What?"

Jimin asked.

"NAMJOON KILLED JIN HYUNG!!!"

Jungkook yelled at them. They were all surprised and ran to electrical and saw it. There he was. Namjoon with Jin. A bloody body. Namjoon had blood on him. He looked innocent. When he saw them, he looked up at them and said,

"I- it wasn't me! I promise you!"

"Namjoon. Jungkook said that you killed Jin hyung. Is that true?"

Yoongi asked, he was using this death voice. Oh no for everyone, but an oh yes for Jungkook. 

"It was JUNGKOOK! H- he killed Jin hyung while I was doing lights!"

"B- but you, he fell on me when the lights just turned on. You had to d- do it!"

Jungkook yelled.

"Jin hyung and I were hugging each other! The lights were already on when he fell!"

He said.

"Joon, is he telling the truth?"

Hoseok asked.

"No. I am. You can kill me. But. I. Am. Right. AND I KNOW IT!"

Namjoon said.

"Jungkook says enough evidence. All that you're saying is that you did electric. Sure you did, but Jungkook said that he died when the lights were already on."

Jimin says.

"I think he's lying. I want Namjoon hyung out. He can kill us too."

Taehyung says.

"What if it's not him? They might get us too."

Hoseok asks.

"It's better to be safe than sorry. Namjoon. Wait, does everyone want him out?"

Yoongi asks. They look at each other. Taehyung hugging and comforting Jungkook, while Jimin rubs his back. They want him out.

"It's decided. Kim Namjoon. Be prepared for departure. You will be put out of the ship with only your suit."

Yoongi said.

"B- but it wasn't me."

"Then those are your last words."

Hoseok told him.

**|~~~|**

Namjoon and Jin are now gone. Only five more people in the ship. Four are innocent. While one. Is Planning their next kill. They were all doing their tasks when Hoseok and Yoongi were trying to do oxygen together. Jimin, Taehyung, and Jungkook were together in Med Bay doing their scans.

"Hey, Taehyung, what me do that scan."

Jimin told him.

"After you let me do it, I haven't done mines."

"Okay. Hey, Jungkook?"

Jimin asked.

"Hm?"

"Do you need to do scan?"

"Oh, no. I already did mines. I just have to do the samples."

"Okay! Hey, Taehyung. Have you seen how cool they look? While doing the scan?"

"No, do it already!"

"Okay!"

Jungkook left the room and vented while Taehyung and Jimin were busy with the scan. He went to security and looked at the computers. He wanted to find a way to hack into it and make communications co crazy. After 20 minutes, he got it! He then mixed up the mode and it was done. Everyone had to go to coms now. So, he waited until Jimin and Taehyung went by him and he went along with them.

"Hey, the coms are going off the charts!"

Taehyung said while running there.

"I heard, we need to fix it, so we can communicate with the group!"

Jungkook replied.

While they were running there, they saw Yoongi and Hoseok. Jungkook knew that they were almost done, so he had to kill someone soon. He was smiling a bit when he knew that he could kill 2 people since there were 5 people left. He would kill Hoseok and Jimin. He knew that Taehyung would suspect Yoongi, because he was quiet, which made him more suspicious. Once they were all together, Jungkook went the gather at least 4 of them together. So, he got Hoseok and Jimin along with Yoongi together. He "wanted" to ask Taehyung, but he was having the "time of his life" when fixing the communications. When all three of them were together, he took out his dagger and stabbed Jimin in the back. He then took out his small bottle of poison and put it on the dagger. He then brought it up the Hoseok and he snapped his neck and hit his heart. He wanted to get Yoongi, but he had to make it look like it was him. He did it so fast that Yoongi didn't know that Jimin's body fell in the first place. Yoongi acted on it and reported it. He saw two bodies just laying in front of him and at the speed of light, he saw Jungkook talking with Taehyung. He wondered, 

_-How the f did that kid do this?-_

While looking at Jungkook's back, Taehyung just finished fixing communications and when he turned around, he saw Yoongi just standing by the dead bodies of Park Jimin and Jung Hoseok.

"Y- yoongi. H- how could you do this?"

Taehyung asked.

"It was Jungkook. I saw it."

"Just like Namjoon. You're acting just like Namjoon. It couldn't have been Jungkook. He was talking with me the whole time."

"Take me out then. Just see for yourself. Die a slow death, by the one and only Jeon Jungkook. I found it. Jungkook isn't what you think he is. He had poison. The only kind that was made by the Jeon Empire. His family is a killer family."

"Yoongi hyung, how could you tell such lies?"

Jungkook asked him.

"I don't even know those people. They never taught me in school."

He added.

"Jungkook, do you want him out? I think we know who the real killer is."

Taehyung asked him.

"...Yes, please."

"Okay. Yoongi. Min Yoongi, I am now declaring your departure. Please step out of the ship with only your suit."

Taehyung said.

"Fine. Just die a painful death."

Yoongi said as he stepped out.

**|~~~|**

Taehyung looked back at Jungkook and sobbed in his arms.

"J- Jungkook! We aren't even close to Planet V-92 KL 46, yet all of our crewmates are gone!"

"Well, I am sorry."

"For what?"

"I have to do something."

"?"

"It's my destiny. I don't want to die. So, six other people will do that for me. I will go and keep the ship going to Planet V-92 KL 46 for you. I will just tell the commanders that you guys didn't survive and I am the last one standing. It's true."

"What?"

"I am."

"You are?"

"The Last Child Of The Jeon Empire."

"Y- you are? What are you going to do to me?"

"Well, don't you know where the Jeon Empire came from?"

"No. We never learned. We just talked about them for a day, but nothing else."

"We come from Planet V-92 KL 46. Goodbye. Kim Taehyung."

"Wha- what?! N- no!"

"I said, goodbye!"

"N- nooo-"

**|~FINN~|**

**Author's Note:**

> jungkook was an alien!? or was he human? we don't know... jungkook used a special serum that he snuck in which was the poison. i did not put that in the story, but there u go. XD jungkook killed 4 out of 6 people. 
> 
> jungkook also did go to Planet V-92 KL 46, but he stayed there and never came back. i do have a sequel in mind. but no promises. it might be a lie. (like that pun right there?) hehehe i might make one though. but it might take a long time. i made this in like 3 hours? idk i didn't rly count.
> 
> but, jungkook now lives with his grandparents and cousins on Planet V-92 KL 46. he is also the son of someone important for that planet. you can choose who. king, prince, anyone. lol but, jungkook is very important. you can choose why. let your imagination FLY. (spread you wings to fly!) hehehe
> 
> i hope that u liked it. stream life goes on! wat else should i say? oh right. sry for this story. it was rly cheesy and might have been boring. but i was bored. and i was just weird. lol but. like i said in the beginning. i did not think this out. i don't know what i am doing XD i love u. stay safe and happy. borahae. 💜💜✌💜💜


End file.
